Emulsion fractionation processes are known in the art. For example, methods for treating crude oils using emulsion fractionation via formation of water-in-oil or oil-in-water emulsions are known. Specifically, acidic crude oils can be emulsion fractionated to remove, e.g., organic acids present in the crude.
What is needed in the art is a way to recover surface active amines from emulsions generated in such emulsion fractionation processes.